Adrenaline Rush
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Chloe and Clark feel the rush


**Adrenaline Rush**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

** . ?no=600092952**

Smallville, The Talon, Late afternoon

The look on Lana's face was priceless when she realized it was Chloe that Clark was making out with on the sofa. It just added to the thrill of finally getting to do what she wanted with Clark and him reciprocating. The silly dark-haired girl had had her chance and Chloe had simply wanted to show her what she'd passed up. She wanted to do more than just make out with Clark and she was more than grateful to oblige Lana when she ordered them out of the Talon.

"Take me back to the barn, Clark. We can hook-up with Pete later." She told him as they stood on the sidewalk. "Why?" he asked. She reached around his neck and pulled his head down to her level, pressed her tongue lightly into the shell of his ear and whispered: "I'd like a roll in the hay, naked, with you inside me." And nipped at his earlobe. His reply was simple and abrupt. She hardly had time to yelp as she swept her up in his arms and the wind was whipping through her hair as he ran for home and the barn. She was laughing with the exhilaration and urging him to go faster, but in no time they were at the Kent farm.

Clark put her down and with a grin opened the barn door. He gestured to the open door like an usher. "I believe the hayloft is up the stairs on the left." He told her. "I do believe you're right." She replied and let her jacket slide off her shoulders as she stepped through the door. She made sure he followed her into the barn and had a clear view of her before she kicked off her shoes and started up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder, gave him a wicked grin and began undoing her blouse as she slowly climbed the stairs. On, the landing halfway up the stairs, she turned to look down at him, stopped and unbuttoned the tight jeans she wore and with a wriggle, let them fall to the floor revealing the high cut, black lace panties she wore. An errant breeze shifted the loose sides of her unbuttoned blouse and the material caressed her tightening nipples, speeding the hardening process. She hadn't bothered with the matching bra.

She padded up the last of the stair to the hayloft with a provocative sway of her hips with Clarks' eyes glued to her ass. She moved into the hayloft, out of his sight and then stripped off her blouse and tossed it over the railing in the general direction she had last seen Clark. She turned and faced the stairs, leaning back against one of the thick wooden support beams wearing nothing but her panties, a velvet choker and a smile. She heard his boots on the stairs, then a pause, and then she saw the top of his head appear and he stepped into the hayloft. He had her shoes and clothes bundled in his arms. "You seemed to have dropped these." He informed her. She raised her hand to her lips and made a fake gasp and looked down at her nudity as if  
surprised at such news and finding that it was true. "Why... I believe you're right, Clark. Now, why are you still wearing all those clothes? A girl might start feeling a little under-appreciated, although that bulge in your jeans certainly says otherwise." She asked him with a fake little pout.

She hardly saw him move, he really was fast. One moment he was at the head of the stairs, the next his body had her pinned up against the wooden beam as naked as she was in only his boxers. He pressed between her legs and she could feel the long, thick tube of his cock pressed against her crotch and belly. "Well, hello there, Big Boy." She grinned up at him. "Hi there, Blondie." He countered. Her nipples pressed into his hard chest as her breasts flattened when he pressed forward and their lips met. They kissed deeply and hungrily, his left hand wound into her hair while the other slid down her side and then back to cup her ass to pull her hard against him. She wrapped her leg around his, rubbing her calf up and down the back of his thigh.

She worked her hand in between them and into his boxers. He groaned into her mouth as she ran her hand up the length of his hard shaft. He broke their kiss and she guided his lips in the exploration of her neck and throat with a hand on his neck. She gave a throaty chuckle of enjoyment as his hand left her hair and found her right breast while his lips found her left. She arched her back and rolled her shoulders, pressing her breasts into his caressing hand and sucking mouth. His fingers test the pliable flesh of her breast and ass. He rolled her nipple with the palm of his hand making heat a pleasure radiate into her chest. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly ran it up and down his throbbing length, measuring it and, cataloguing it's slight curve and the shape of his head while imagining what it would feel like inside her. He sucked at her tit flesh and nipped lightly at the hard nub of her nipple before laving it with his swirling tongue. The sensation made her breathing grow heavier and a pussy clench and flood. Her panties were damp and clung to her pussy lips as she ground against him.

His hand moved from cupping her ass to hooking the waistband of her panties. He felt the waistband tightened and then gasped at the sound of ripping lace as, with a quick jerk, he tore her panties off. He raised his head from her breast, holding her nipple between his teeth, stretching it before letting go, and then she was pulling the waistband of his boxers forward to clear his erection. She worked his boxers down off his hips as she watched him raise the scrap of lace that had been her panties to his nose and inhale deeply. "You smell so good." He told her before capturing her lips again while his boxers slid to the floor of the hayloft where it was joined by the ruins of her underwear. She moaned into his mouth as he roughly slid one and then a second finger inside her. Her snatched resisted the sudden invasion, but she was so wet his fingers slid in fast and deep.

They were exchanging quick, hard kisses and her hips were rolling and thrusting onto his fingers as he slid them in and out of her. "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed and a long exhaled breath as his thumb found and started diddling her exposed clit sending wave after wave of electric pleasure surging through the bundle of nerves and into her body. She continued to skim her fist up and down his length and her hand grew wet and slippery with the pre-cum from his drooling slit. The lube allowed her to speed up her pace and he murmured his approval. She could feel her insides start to tighten with the building of her orgasm and she felt him twitch and jerk in her hand. "Enough... Enough... Oh so good... Clark... Fuck me... Fuck me now... Want you... Inside me... Oh Clark... Now... Please!" She panted loudly.

His hands left her breast and ass and took a firm hold of her waist and then she was being lifted off her feet. She spread her legs, wrapping them lightly around his hips. HE shifted a little forward, and she felt the head of his cock slide through the slick folds of her nether-lips. Whether he was teasing her or having some trouble finding her entrance she couldn't say, but it was delicious torture as his pointed dick head rubbed through her moist, swollen labia, occasionally hitting the charged bundle of her clit. Her fingernails tested the hard, corded muscles of his shoulders as he sucked hard at her neck and then he found her entrance.

She couldn't stifle the gasped grunt as he pulled her down and thrust up into her at the same time. The flesh of her sex resisted him and, although she was extremely wet, she had not experienced penetration of his thick magnitude before. Her protesting muscles stretched reluctantly to accommodate his girth. The heated friction was an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure that shot through her body making her back tense and relax in short sharp spasms, driving her down on his invading shaft. She cried out, her body going rigid against his; her fingernails scrabbling at his back; the back of her feet pressing hard against the small of his back as a surge quick, intense surge of pain inundated her senses when he ripped through her maidenhead.

The pain subsided as quickly as it came, soothed by the continued pleasurable friction of his shaft making the rest of its way inside her. He kept himself still inside her as she gulped in long steady breaths of air, allowing her to acclimatize. She felt him take a firmer grip on her waist and then he took a step back, freeing her from the support of the beam. She reflexively wrapped her legs and arms tighter around him as he walked them over to a pile of fresh hay. She was ready for more and laughed wild encouragements as he lowered her to the soft, sweet-smelling hay and then proceeded to slowly fuck her brains out.

There was still some pain as he made full-length after full-length plunging strokes in and out of her, but soon pain faded to discomfort and as her own hips started to match his rhythm, discomfort transmuted into pure pleasure. She gasped and moaned, grunted and groaned as their bodies slammed together with passion. Their lips found each other's when they could, but mostly they settled for whatever skin they could find. His lips and hands mauled her breasts while her hands made random patterns on his muscled back. After a time his hands found hers and their fingers meshed next to her head and she gripped his hands as he picked up the pace. Each pistoning stroke matched by her bucking, rolling hips, charged the sparking, crackling ball of energy that was her building orgasm. He said things, loving thing, crude things: about how she felt and what he wanted to do to her and she reveled in them almost as much as his thick, steely shaft.

She gave a frustrated cry as he pulled out of her, but strong hands on her hips rolled her onto her belly and then pulled her up. She got her hands and knees under her and then his cock was back where she wanted it, plunging into, hilting itself in one smooth stroke. This time there was no pain only pleasure. The difference in the angle of his penetration touched different parts of her and the newness of it added to the excitement. One of his hands stayed at her hip, the other gripped her shoulder and with his guidance they began to move again. He pulled her into his thrust, setting a jarring, pounding pace and the loft was filled with the wet, slapping sound of their colliding bodies; the at times obscenity-laced cries of encouragement or approval and the harsh sounds of their heavy breathing.

The ball of energy in her belly was growing to the point where it could no longer be contained. It's power licked at her nerves, sending electric through her body to play havoc with her nervous system. Her muscles started to misfire. Her sex clenched and rippled around his ever-invading shaft. Words, and thought lost their meaning, her eyes becoming unfocused. She tried to vocalize her feelings and all that issued from her lips was a long, loud cry as her world went white and her back locked into a curved bow. Her pussy clamped down on him hard as she climaxed, but still he thrust, overcoming her resisting flesh until he was buried to the balls. He vaguely heard him bellow like some rampant bull and felt his manhood swell and deflate against the pressure of her vice locked channeled. She felt his liquid warmth join hers as his seed spurted into her once virgin pussy.

Her arms gave and she dropped to her elbows, her forehead finding the hay as her arch of her back softened and she gulped for air. His hands dropped next to her elbows and he rested some of his weight lightly onto her back. She felt sweat trickle down her skin. The felt the oval of warm lips press between her shoulder blades followed by the quick flick of his tongue. She could feel him soften and retreat inside her. The slight friction sparked spasmed renewals and aftershock of her orgasm. They both groaned as he slid out and off her and rolled to the side. She collapsed, all her energy required to simply breath. She could feel the combined juices of their passion slowly leaking out of her as she lay on her belly in the hay, until with another groan she rolled over onto her back. She felt a large, strong hand reach for hers and she grasped it.

She let her head loll to the side and found Clark looking at her. "Sorry there wasn't much actual rolling, but there was hay and I was inside you." he apologized and she smiled. "That's okay, Clark. Two out of three ain't bad and... Damn that was a rush!" She told him, drumming her heels in emphasis.

THE END


End file.
